


Reborntale AU: Berry's Diary

by sirsen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mention of Gore, Underswap Sans, Undertale AU, berry - Freeform, killer, killer sans, reborntale, swap, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsen/pseuds/sirsen
Summary: An alternate universe where Berry has died and gone to hell. The story is told as if you are reading his diary, or listening to him tell his story.





	1. Welcome to Hell

The first thing that I remember was falling for a very very long time. It almost felt like a dream, like when you fall asleep and get that feeling of falling except it kept going. My eyes were hazy - I was so tired, and my body felt heavy, making me fall faster. I couldn’t see anything, couldn’t feel anything. I was just an object going deep into a pit of nothingness.

But suddenly... I arrived. It wasn’t exactly a graceful landing. It also wasn’t peaceful afterwards. My body started to hurt like I fell into a flaming pit and my body was melting. It was so unbearable. It seemed like it would never stop, but very slowly, it started to fade, and when I looked at myself, I saw that I was given a new body. I don’t remember what I looked like before I ended up here, but this one felt very unusual, so it must’ve been new.

I wasn’t alone when I arrived. There were many others gathered around me, as if they knew I was coming and wanted to watch. They all looked very different, but they all had the same similarities that made them the same creature. Horns, featherless wings, a forked tail - they were all demons... and so was I.

I didn’t remember anything about myself, not even my name for the first week or so. They all called me a runt. They would also say that I must be a coward type of demon since I didn’t try to fight anyone or get angry when they would insult or tease me. They also said that it was a good thing that I didn’t try to fight because my horns are very small. A demons power is based on how long or large their horns are, and mine were the smallest that any of them had ever seen, so if I did try to fight, I would be defeated in an instant. As time went on, I remembered my name, but nothing else, and they soon discovered that I was no coward, since I would actively approach them and try to talk to them with no fear. They seemed to become more and more confused as to what I was and questioned if I was even a demons because I was very kind and friendly to everyone. Some started thinking that was a trickster, trying to fool everyone to get what I wanted, and others thought that I was kind for.... other reasons. But I wasn’t any of those things. They started calling me an angel with demon horns. This... sparked a new interest. They wanted to play with me because I was so much like an angel to them, one that they had easy access to. They’re games weren’t very fun for me. As a demon, I was no longer mortal, so I couldn’t dye,.... but I could still take damage and feel pain. Any damage done to my body always healed entirely, cuts and bruises would always heal within a day... but more serious wounds like missing appendages would sometimes take a week to heal. But they would always heal as if nothing ever happened, but the memories of those wounds will forever be in my mind.

One thing that I had noticed about the demons is that not every demon is the same. Some weren’t as cruel as others, some were gentle, and some were even nice, but all that I would come into contact with always wanted to use me in some way since I was “an angel with demon horns” when would they ever get an opportunity like this again. Some demons have even tried to keep me before; they didn’t want to let their little angel go. They wanted me to stay with them and be their cute little mate, but I would always find my way out of their grasp one way or another. I hate to admit it, but ... sometimes I would want to stay with them, to have someone bigger and stronger to protect me from the others and someone who was nice and would love me... but I could never do it. It never felt right, so I would always leave.


	2. The Mortal World

When I found out that demons could go to the mortal world, I decided to go there and maybe stay there. Most demons didn’t go to the mortal world for a number of reason, most of the time it was because it was more fun in hell where they could do whatever they wanted, but others feared the risks of playing in the mortal world. If they weren’t careful, they could end up getting themselves trapped in an inanimate object or get severely injured from trying to possess someone and then being cast out. But I had no intention to possess anyone or play with anyone, I just wanted to get away from the other demons.

Unfortunately I wasn’t a master at cloaking myself from all mortal. Most couldn’t see me, but some could, and those few just so happened to be cultists. They followed me around offering me gifts and trying to keep me in one spot as if I was some form of god who came down from the heavens to bless them. I would kindly refuse their offers, but they would persist and wouldn’t stop until I accepted something. I decided that it would be nice to have a bed to sleep in since I intended to stay in the mortal world for as long as I could, so I accepted their offer for a home to go to when I wanted to rest. The bed was actually very comfortable, though I suppose I should’ve expected that since they practically worshiped me and tried to give me the best things that they possibly could. While demons don’t really need sleep, they do still get tired if they move around a lot, and sleeping feels nice.

I had to be careful not to stay with the cult for long periods of time or they would start asking me for things. Things that I could do, but I didn’t want to do them. Most of the things they would ask for... were not very nice towards other people. Most of them wanted money or revenge, but others would just ask for protection. One of the female members is particularly selfish and very straightforward when getting what she wants. She seems to be trying to seduce me into making her my mate, but I am not interested in the slightest. Just because I am a male demon doesn’t mean I crave mortal female flesh. It would be pointless to make a mortal my mate regardless, I am immortal and will out live them, and when they die, they will have no memory of me.

I found another demon who also seems to be more comfortable in the mortal world, but he is here for... different reasons. This is not uncommon though; most demons prefer the mortal world for the fun they can have. I try not to let it bother me. This demon goes by K, no doubt that stands for Killer since he seems to enjoy that the most. He is mute and can only communicate through sign language, which I apparently can understand. In fact, when I met him, I felt like I recognized him even though I’d never met him before. He just seemed so familiar, and he seemed to get that same feeling. He gave me a very sweet smile when he saw me, as if he was seeing an old friend after years of being apart.

Even though K was a demon who very much enjoyed making people suffer, he was actually very sweet and caring. We warmed up to each other almost instantly. He even took notice to how I didn’t like seeing his habits and wouldn’t do them when I was around. We both seemed to know a lot about the other despite only knowing each other for a short time. K didn’t seem like a bad person, he just had bad habits.


	3. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to Over the Garden Wall in this chapter :3

I told K about the cult that gave me a place to sleep and a nice bed. I offered for him to join me if he didn’t have anywhere of his own to sleep. I don’t know why, but I always feel more comfortable sleeping with others. K seems to get the same feeling, so he agreed without hesitation. The cult seemed pleased that there was now more than one demon in their presence, especially since K is more willing to accept their ...requests. At least I don’t have to worry about female humans sneaking into my room at night anymore with K around, but one still tried. K didn’t seem too thrilled to be woken up by a selfish mortal; it only took one glare from him to send her scurrying back out the door, then he snuggled back up to me and fell back to sleep as if nothing happened.

Since K and I sleep in the same bed, the humans have assumed that we are mates, and they’ve started asking me if I want them to have a nursery made for our future offspring. I tried to tell them that we had no intentions of having children together, but they took it upon themselves to have a nursery made anyway, saying that accidents happen. I don’t even think that demons can have an accident like that; I’m not even sure if we can breed. From all my experience as a demon, I’ve never gotten pregnant once, and I’ve never seen any other demons with children, tho if they were hiding them, I wouldn’t blame them. Hell is an awful place to have a child. Hopefully the cultists don’t get too disappointed when K and I never have a child together. It is a shame that the nursery will most likely forever be empty and collecting dust; it looked very cute.

Even though the nursery seemed pointless, I still found myself going there, being among the toys and furniture meant for someone very small. I’m not sure why I go there; I don’t have any children, so I should have no reason to be there, but I just have this odd feeling. One day a caught K in the nursery as well. He was cradling one of the stuffed animals as if it were his child. I guess he gets that feeling too, like we’re missing something important that has to do with a nursery. Maybe we had children when we were alive.

K seems to be very pleased that he can stay entertained by the cult. Whether it be him fulfilling their requests for revenge or power, or him demanding things from them that seems impossible, he is thoroughly entertained by them. I think he just enjoys watching them squirm as they try to find a way to fulfill his impossible demands so that they can keep him happy and willing to help them in return. Little do they know that all he really wants is to just be entertained, nothing more. Since the cultists don’t know his form of sign language, I have to translate for him to tell them what he wants. One day he asked the humans to put the sun in a tea cup for him. That seemed so ridiculous that I asked him how he expected them to do that. He decided to show me how to do it and took me outside to an old stump. He put the tea cup on the stump and sat me down in front of it and pointed to the sun. It was getting late so the sun was going down, and at the angle that I was sitting, it looked like the sun was setting right into the cup. Needless to say, I was actually amused at how simple his demand was, even though it seemed impossible at first. It seemed like all of his demands were like this, impossible at first glance, but actually very simple. I knew he was doing this on purpose to mess with the humans, but I decided not to tell them about this. K seemed very entertained, and it kept him from finding other, more harmful, ways to entertain himself, so I let him have his fun.


	4. A New Perspective

K's POV:

I started out just like every other demon who entered hell: no memories of when I was a live and only knew my name. I went through the same process of taking a new form as everyone else, but a big difference was, I wasn't afraid. In fact, all the other demons seemed to be afraid of me. Maybe it was because I wasn't bothered by the burning pain that went through my body as I changed, or maybe it was my appearance. I also discovered that a demons power is represented by their horns, and my horns are far larger than any small demon that most of the other demons have seen. I also couldn't speak; most of the demons believe that this is a price for all of my power, but I have a feeling that there is a deeper reason behind it, because I know sign language by heart. Regardless of the reason, I was not bothered by any of them, not even the ones that were brave enough to face me. Those poor brave souls soon learned that it was a very bad idea to mess with me, and now most demons avoid me. But it was so much fun teaching them that lesson, and I wanted to do it again, so I did. I enjoyed listening to their screams and cries for mercy and ripping them apart, denying them their peace was so much fun.

Eventually torturing the other demons got boring, and I slowly started to stop. I was starting to feel a little... miserable? It didn't matter what I did, who I messed with, or how much I slept, the feeling wouldn't go away. It seemed to be getting worse the longer I spent in hell, trying to find something to do to distract me from this horrible feeling. In my search to find something, anything, to do, I heard about a special kind of demon called a succubus, and all you had to do was catch one, and it would help you have fun. Of course, he knew what kind of 'fun' it was, but the other demons seemed to really enjoy it, so why not give it a shot? So I caught one easily and mated with it. It wasn't as enjoyable as I had hoped, but the succubus couldn't leave until I released it, so I let it stick around a little longer. After a while of mostly just napping with it and not doing anything else with it, I started to feel a lot better. The succubus, on the other hand, seemed very upset that I wasn't using it how it was supposed to be used, but I figured out what the problem was. I was lonely. I needed someone to nap with every now and then.

I ended up letting the succubus go; it was starting to get very touchy, and I wasn't in the mood to mate again so soon. To make up for the loss of a sleeping buddy, I started forcing other demons to allow me to snuggle with them when I wanted to nap. It was very amusing seeing how terrified they were; some of them were too afraid to even move and inch, fearing that I would wake up and punish them for disturbing me. Sometimes I would be in a mood to mate again, so I would just catch another succubus and keep them around until they couldn't stand it anymore.

Even though I solved the problem with loneliness, I was still very bored. Torturing the demons just wasn't very fun anymore. Was it even really fun to begin with? The demons already know of every torture method imaginable due to them all living in hell. Most have already experienced it all and a lot of them were numb to it now. I didn't want to play with broken toys anymore; I wanted new ones. I wanted to play with souls that have never known any hardship, and there just so happened to be a place filled with souls like that. I wanted to go to the mortal world and play with the fresh souls. So I went to the mortal world and didn't care about the dangers of it; I just didn't want to be bored anymore.

I loved the mortals so much. I didn't even have to torture them to get entertainment from them. The mortals are so naive and innocent, you could just make door close behind them, and they'll jump out of their skin. I also... I liked watching the children. I liked watching them play and seeing parents care for them. It made me feel... warm? Sometimes I would sneak into baby rooms and watch the tiny things sleep in their cribs. Why did I care? They were just smaller mortals that would grow up to be the bigger ones. I don't have an attraction to them like some other demons do, but now every time I think about other demons attracted to them, it makes me angry. Why does it matter? I never cared about what other demons did before, so why is it making me angry? I've even started scaring those demons off if I see them around the children. What is this feeling? If it's not attraction, then what is it?

I've discovered that I really like mortal food called spaghetti and meatballs. Mortal food doesn't nourish me at all, but I still like the taste, so I eat it anytime I see it. It's actually a common food to find in homes with children. One night I snuck into a mortal's home and found a can of it sitting on a shelf. I poured it in one of their bowls and heated it up in their microwave, making sure to open it before the timer sounded so as to not wake anyone. But it seemed that someone was already awake. As I was eating at the table, a small child peaked his head into the kitchen to stare at me. When I looked at him, we just stared for a few seconds, but then he slowly waved at me, and I waved back, putting a smile on my face. He decided to approach and sat next to me at the table just staring at me. I couldn't talk to him, so just pointed at another can of the food on the shelf, trying to ask him if he wanted some too. He nodded his head slowly, and I got up and heated it up for him, setting the bowl in front of him before sitting back down and continuing to eat from my own bowl.

He ate slowly, never taking his eyes off of me, but it didn't bother me. Staring is normal to me. After a while, he seemed to build up enough confidence to speak to me. He asked me if I was a demon, and I nodded. Then he asked me a very curious question; he asked if I was his daddy. He said that his mom told him that his daddy wasn't a very good person, so he probably didn't go to heaven when he died, and he asked if I was here to visit him. I wasn't sure how to answer him. Yes, demons don't have memories of when they were a live, but I was sure that I would've felt some sort of familiarity about him if he was my son, so I was sure that I was not his father. I noticed a pen and notepad on the counter, so I decided to write down my answer. It took me a while to decide what to do, but eventually I decided that lying to him wouldn't do him any good, so I was honest and told him that I wasn't his daddy. He seemed to understand and told me that it was ok, and that his real daddy never visited him anyway. Why did that make my soul crumble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K may do a lot of bad things, but he is not a pedo.


End file.
